falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:OvaltinePatrol
Make new sections as necessary, keep the titles succinct. Archive I Archive II Archive III Archive IV News It was time to clean up again. As before, the contents of my talk page have been archived in my blog.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:18, February 9, 2013 (UTC) OrkMarine sup, OrkMarine here from the 40kfanon. I was thinking of joining this wiki anything I should know- any good reads? Orkmarine 01:16, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Texas has had a lot of development, the Texas Commonwealth page isn't quite finished, but it can direct you to the different articles. I'm still in the process of trying to fix things up, we've got some template issues and updating to do. It's fairly slow going.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 02:54, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Role-Play Game Hey Ovaltine, It's the Son of Eden again bringing you an update of how the Role-Play is coming along, plot wise. I was thinking of titling it The Great Falls. The area it evolves around is the Interstate-90 (The 90 Stretch) from Boston, MA to Buffalo, NY to Niagara Falls (The Great Falls). Those participating in the Role-Play are on a pilgrimage to find The Holy Grail, a large Pre-War treasure thought to have never existed and impossible to imagine. It is believed that whoever is in procession of it controls the destinies of a million people. Here's an introduction: The Great Falls, said to have roared long before the War, and still roars to this day. Even if the water is now radioactive, it is still a Godly sight for any person who is alive to see it. The Great Falls also hid an treasure thought to never had existed, a treasure with a power unimaginable, powers that can control the destinies of a million people. Wastelanders have dubbed it The Holy Grail. But whatever It is, whoever processes It at the end, even God himself will feel mortal --Son of Eden (talk) 05:27, February 6, 2013 (UTC) OrkMarine again hey Op, I was just wondering if anyones done a hawiawan wasteland, if not would I be able to do that, I have some good ideas but I just wanted to know if it was NCF or something. REgards OrkMarine Orkmarine 00:39, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :Hawaii's wide open. Just be mindful of the rules, don't just make a Hawaii article and call dibs on the whole state. Focus on a smaller area, and once there's a few articles set in Hawaii, they can be grouped together appropriately.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 05:15, February 7, 2013 (UTC) okay, thanks Orkmarine 22:55, February 7, 2013 (UTC) So could I do this part of Hawaii? Orkmarine 00:22, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :Start smaller, like a section of that island. I doubt anyone else will want to write up stuff for Hawaii, so you could eventually write up the whole area in multiple articles.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 03:58, February 8, 2013 (UTC) okay, thanks, MSW said he would help me with it Orkmarine 04:07, February 8, 2013 (UTC) SG Thanks For The Update To The Charles Fiske Page. I Don't really know how to add that bit in, so if you could give me a little tutorial on that, that'd help. And also, care to share your opinion on it? :I'm not really any good at formatting or explaining how it's done, I just sort of copy/paste what I need from elsewhere and edit it appropriately. Our resident format experts haven't been around in awhile. If you haven't done so already, go to the editing tab in your preferences and disable the visual editor, it will allow you to see the formatting, as opposed to the little picture of a green jigsaw puzzle. I'll have to look at the actual content of the article later.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 17:01, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Could you please not edit anymore of my pages? If you think they need improving, could you ask me first, so I can do it myself. not trying to sound like a whiney bitch here or anything. Okay? :I will never change the story content in someone else's article without permission, and I can refrain from adding any templates and infoboxes if you wish. What I will continue to do, is add appropriate categories and links if you do not, and fix typos and formatting errors that I notice.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:13, February 9, 2013 (UTC) I'd Like to make A Vault. Calling it Vault 7. It's basically just going to be a defective design, rather than a social experiment. As, some vaults were made to public expectation. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 21:02, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :Defective how?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 21:22, February 9, 2013 (UTC) As In When it first takes in people, they find that the water system is contaminated with small amounts of radiation due to a design fault in the water purification system. Then, the Vault-door is programmed to open too early. years before it should have been opened. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 22:41, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, one more thing: is this going to be replacing your use of Vault 6? Whether or not this is the plan, where is going to be located?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 00:25, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, The vault's a couple of miles outside of Washington, alongside Oak Springs. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 09:37, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :It seems as if the lower numbered vaults are in the west and the higher numbered in the east. There's no current Vault 78 if you'd like that number.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 16:47, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Could I Make An RP Character? One specifically designed for roleplay, and things like The Great Falls forum. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 20:20, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :It looks like that's what the other people involved with that have done, go ahead.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 20:21, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Ovaltine. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 20:41, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Cerebral Plague sup bro? Cerebral plague (talk) 00:08, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :Some new members have a role play going on and we're almost at 400 articles.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 00:09, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Enclave in Hawaii? Greetings, its me OrkMarine. Would I be able to have a detachment of the Enclave as a major faction in the Hawaiin wasteland. Hawaii being a massive pre war navy base and all. Also, whats with all these other smaller fallout fanon wiki's.Regards OrkMarine Orkmarine 00:29, February 11, 2013 (UTC) also, should I start the Hawaii wastland with a hub page that has links to all the pages on Hawaii? :No Enclave, and just start with locale like a town or an area of interest. The hub comes later.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 00:42, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll have something up by tomoroww hopefully Orkmarine 01:33, February 11, 2013 (UTC) I was wondering if I could have permission to make a vault, thanks. Blocky858 (talk) 00:30, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :You're seeking retroactive permission for your current vault article I take it? I haven't read it, tell me about it's intended purpose/experiment.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 00:39, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Vault Project May I have permission to do a Vault project? It will be named Vault 99 and will be in Massachusetts. The experiment is currently unknown, but I have a bit of a story for it: In 2079, two early Ghouls arrive (one of whom is Alex Noble, who traveled there from Alaska to be with his family who made it into the Vault, taking him about ten months to get to the Vault after he was ghoulified), and the Overseer lets them in, seeing that the Ghouls could be a great scientific experiment. Blood tests are done on them, and they discover the extremely long lifespan of Ghouls in the blood. After this discovery, the Vault scientists inject just a small bit of the blood into each resident of the Vault, granting them the lifespan of Ghouls, but not actually ghoulifying them. If you are opposing the injections into Vault residents, please consider this: Ghoul characters are allowed on Tranquility Lane, and these Vault residents are nearly the same as Ghouls, just physically human otherwise. Thank you for your attention to my project idea. Remi Trace (talk) 04:53, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :So no experiment and pretty ghouls? This is a big no. Come back with an actual Vault experiment and none of this pretty ghoul business. We've gone down that road before and it was lame then too.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 12:33, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :I can see where the ghoul part was a negative. I'll come back with a real experiment soon, hopefully. Remi Trace (talk) 02:08, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Could I Add My Characters To The Characters List? If so, how do I do that? I really have no idea how to do that, heh. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 18:24, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :What list would that be?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:30, February 23, 2013 (UTC) RP post issue Lately (the last two posts) when i post on the great falls, whatever my text is, it appears under contents, and i have no idea why. I copy and paste my posts instead of typing them here, could that be it? Walrus king (talk) 06:27, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not sure what it is you're talking about because I'm not seeing anything strange. You guys do seem to put in a lot of bizarre formatting that doesn't actually do anything though. Your most recent post actually looked like this in the edit window: "Brothers!” the green orator cried, his voice booming, carrying over the shouts and yells of these listening “As you might have noticed, the mercenaries have made a canon, and the stray shot has impacted the upper levels! I want the rest of you to go and get rid of them now!" he rallied as the gangers worked themselves into frenzy. Carefully weaving through the crowd, Groz made his way to what a crude sign declared the armory. Once there, he heard two men arguing loudly as he looked around the impressive display of weapons. A man behind a counter shouted, bringing his focus to the task at hand "hey! what do you want?" with the sudden feeling to ask high, Groz replied "automatic shotgun!" the man looked at him for a moment before turning around, scanning the walls, and taking down a shotgun and handing it to him. "I want this back after you’re done." the man told him flatly. By now the arguing pair had started fighting each other, and one drew a small pistol "you red motherfucker!" before pulling the trigger, and having his gun jam. His opponent used this time to draw and raise his machete, but some somehow the blade caught a pin of one of the grenades on his bandolier, causing Groz to sprint out of the armory, the resulting explosion throwing him into the remains of a store. it cannot be this easy ''he thought. Suddenly another, somewhat larger explosion rocked the building as the lights went out. ''Of course, as soon as I think it... It seems like a lot of extra, pointless work. I cut that garbage out of your latest post. Maybe it will help? I have no idea what that coding means, is it making the machines rise? also, it seems to be related to how close i put the text to the user-bar thing Anchorage Roleplay Idea Perhaps We Could Do An Anchorage Roleplay Forum, Seen As It's Quite A Popular Pre-War Location And Warzone. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 16:45, March 11, 2013 (UTC) :As soon as the ongoing roleplay concludes you guys can do an Anchorage one, sure. That should give you time to come up with an initial plot idea.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:02, March 11, 2013 (UTC) :That's a really good idea! I like it, ScienceGuy! Remi Trace (talk) 02:17, March 12, 2013 (UTC) I'd have to say someone else would probably have to set it up. I keep leaving for such long periods, as I forget how to add templates and such. I'd have to say someone else would probably have to set it up. I keep leaving for such long periods, as I forget how to add templates and such. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 20:16, March 12, 2013 (UTC) I'd Like Permission To Make A Few Pre-War Vehicles Nothing God-Like, Mainly Just Little Cars And Such. I'd Really Like That. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 18:38, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :Like an article about a type of car that you'd find ruined in a city?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 23:57, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Yes, Like That. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 23:05, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :That sounds good. If you're making your own manufacturer, make a page for the manufacturer and put the cars as a "Product Line" section. If you're using a canon manufacturer, just make the car article.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 03:12, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for fixing this issue on Sophie Marceau. I appreciate it. Hawke111 (talk) 02:39, April 25, 2013 (UTC)Hawke11 Wikia Backround Hello, its me OrkMarine. I was just wondering how you got the backround for your wikia working. I keep trying to add backrounds to my wikia but it always goes over the 150 kb limit for backrounds. Regards OrkMarine Orkmarine 09:45, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :No idea, let me know if you find out! I believe UndeadHero was the one who most recently changed the background, but he hasn't been around lately.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 12:26, April 30, 2013 (UTC) okay, thanks for the assisstance Regards OrkMarine Orkmarine 09:34, May 1, 2013 (UTC) I'll removed them now. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 02:18, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Just checked and I couldn't find any. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 02:19, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Ah of course. I thought that since they were in a sandbox and not on the wiki at large they were okay. Sorry for the inconveinence. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 02:23, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Permission To Make A Robot Character This robot isn't a protectron, Mr handy or a robobrain, hence the reason I'm asking you for permission to make it. And no, it's not canon either. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 21:28, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :Please tell me a bit more of what you have in mind.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 04:51, May 26, 2013 (UTC) What I have in mind is a less bulky looking robot, sort of like a thinner version of a protectron, but with a different looking face. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 07:16, May 26, 2013 (UTC)